gtafandomcom-20200222-history
West Coast Talk Radio
In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, West Coast Talk Radio or WCTR is a talk radio show with many liberals, conservatives, and exotic people. It is owned by Ammu-Nation. Headquartered in Los Santos, WCTR consists of several programs. Programs * WCTR News: Hosted by Lianne Forget with Richard Burns, which features up-to-date news in the State of San Andreas, often reporting incidents that happened in a mission, such as the stealing of a Hydra plane in the mission Vertical Bird. * The Tight End Zone: Sports program hosted by Derrick Thackery. Thackery does not actually care as much about the sports he loves than the passions aroused from it. * The Wild Traveler: Travel program hosted by James Pedeaston. Pedeaston is a child molester wanted in Malaysia and is currently being investigated by the FBI. He enjoys traveling the world and logging some of his most 'exotic' encounters in his travelogue, some of which he accidentally reads on-air to the (unintentional) disgust of listeners. His show appears to be so reviled by his listeners that at one point, he receives no calls at all. * Entertaining America: Entertainment program hosted by Billy Dexter and later Lazlow, featuring various guests. Dexter is accidentally shot in the head by a gun-wielding Jack Howitzer, and after a rather lengthy hiatus (which includes Howitzer's subsequent conviction on WCTR news) is replaced by Lazlow. * Gardening with Maurice: Gardening show hosted by Maurice. Maurice has a rather horny personality; he not only loves his gardens, but his own body as well. For example, he likes to take pictures of both when they are "blossoming." He also offers unorthodox advice and unusual plant suggestions to callers. * I Say/You Say: Political debate show hosted by husband-and-wife liberal-and-conservative team of Peyton Phillips and Mary Phillips. Peyton and Mary are caricatures of their ideologies; Peyton having communist inclinations while Mary plays 'greedy capitalist'. For example, when dealing with a caller that had recently buried the corpses of numerous illegal immigrants in his backyard, Mary advises the caller on how to use the corpses to evade his taxes while Peyton mentions recycling and organ donation. Early shows feature a desperate Lazlow looking for a radio job, asking if he can take Peyton's and stating that he used to be on the radio "back in the day", referring to his jobs as radio talk show host of V-Rock in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * Lonely Hearts Show: Relationship advice program hosted by Christy MacIntyre, featuring Fernando Martinez; he briefly mentions being "chased out" (of Vice City) and alludes to a "Five Alarm Fire". * Area 53: A Coast to Coast AM spoof hosted by Marvin Trill. The show is dedicated to conspiracy theories and UFO sightings. News Depending on a player's progress through the game's storyline, the segments played on WCTR will change. Thus, during one segment of the game, the player may only hear specific portions of programs not to be heard again as new segments are aired. This phenomenon is prominent in the 'WCTR News', 'Entertaining America', and 'The Wild Traveler' programs. Various intros, outros and comments delivered by Barbara Fox. Several characters from the main game make cameos in the radio programs and advertising. It shows the occasional news breakthrough from the game, and OG Loc makes the occasional appearance after you "retrieved" some rhymes from Madd Dogg. Big Smoke also appears as a person who is forced to serve community service and is spokesperson for the "little guy." The radio station is good in short bursts but is not suggested for long road trips. See also *WCTR Transcript Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas Category:Radio Stations